Too Late For Apologies
by Angel of the Moon
Summary: Song-fic. Pan muses on her failing relationship with Trunks as he's late for yet another date. Please, R&R people, even though my summary is lacking.


Too Late For Apologies 

By: Angel of the Moon 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. I also don't own Pan, Trunks or Marron. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Kodansha Comics and FUNimation. 

Authors Note: This is a song fic I thought of while watching the Matrix. Don't ask where it came from, it just came to me. The song is called Too Late: Frozen. It's by Type O Negative and is on their Bloody Kisses album. I highly suggest downloading it or finding it if you can. It's a really powerful song. Anyway, enough blabbering from me, read the fic. 

_Too late for apologies  
It's too late_

I sat in my living room, dressed in the black mini-dress I had put on for my date with him. I was holding a glass in my right hand while my left was holding up my head from it's position propped on the arm rest of my leather sofa. I took another sip of the vodka, looked at the door, then my watch and sighed again. 

Did I mention, my date was supposed to be four hours ago? 

_It's too late  
It's too late_

And naturally, he hadn't shown up again. 

Honestly, I don't know why I put up with this crap. 

_So you've come to say you're very sorry  
"It won't happen again-forgive me?"  
Time will not heal these wounds  
And I'm bleeding because of you_

He has done this to me the last five dates we've had. He tells me he'll be here at six thirty sharp and like a nieve child, I believe him. I get dressed and am ready by six twenty-five. Then, he doesn't show up. 

He finally arrives at about midnight and knocks on my door, his excuse prepped and practiced. There's a different one every time. 'My mom needed my help' or 'yeah, dad asked me to do something' or 'I got caught up at work and completely lost track of time.' This last time was good though. 'Sorry baby, my car wouldn't start and I forgot that I could fly.' 

Yeah fucking right. 

_It's too late  
It's too late_

Does he really think I'm that stupid? I'm the daughter of Son Gohan for christ's sake!!!! I'm not fucking stupid enough to think that when he shows up smelling like Marron's perfume it's just because he was over there asking Krillen what kind of flowers women like!! 

It wouldn't piss me off so much if it was just random perfume. I know that he sometimes flirts with his secretary's and, though I don't like it, I accept it. 

But Marron?????? 

That's not an accident. In order to reach Marron, he has to make the conscious decision to go visit her. 

That's what pisses me off. It's not an accidental thing that he's around her. He wants to go see her. He takes time out of his precious schedule to go see her. 

He doesn't do that for me. 

Noooo, I'm not even allowed to visit him at work on his lunch break. Most likely because he isn't there. 

I know because I called. 

_It's too late  
Too late for apologies_

I knew he was on break and I decided to call him, to check up on a date we had scheduled. His secretary answered the phone. When I asked to talk to him, she said he had gone out with a Miss Marron. 

I was irate. 

He didn't even show up for that date. I guess his secretary had informed him that I had called and he was too afraid to confront me. 

I don't blame him. 

If he had shown up that day, I would have killed him probably. 

And so, here I am, sitting on my designer leather sofa, sipping my vodka on the rocks, wearing a tight, black mini-dress that I had bought for our date tonight at nine o'clock in the evening, when I would be partying if he had shown up on time. 

_Was everything we had just a joke?  
I've run out of patience, tears and hope  
Love does not conquer all  
And I'm screaming because of you_

I am so pathetic. 

I looked down at my left hand and twisted the ring sitting on my fourth finger. 

It was a beautiful ring, really. Twenty-four caret gold with a huge diamond flower surrounded by smaller diamonds. 

It probably cost a fortune. 

I don't really care anymore. 

_It's too late  
It's too late  
It's too late  
Too late for apologies_

I was so happy the day he gave me this ring. It was the day of Bra and Goten's wedding. I was there with him, we had been dating for probably two years then. He proposed in his toast as the best man. I was the maid of honor, of course, after all, Bra is my best friend. 

Speaking of Bra, she's about ready to have her first child. It's only been ten months since her and Goten were married, but apparently they wanted to have a child. 

There was a time when I could envision having children with him. I can't see that anymore. He would probably---Oops, there's the doorbell. Only four hours late, that's not the worst. 

_In the shadow of the light from a black sun  
Frigid statue standing icy blue and numb  
Where are the frost giants I've begged for protection?  
I'm freezing_

I stood, setting my glass on the table beside me and securing my frosty composure as I walked to the door. I opened it to look at him. "Hey baby, I'm so sorry, I was doing some extra work for mom." 

"Yeah right Trunks. I called there, looking for you. She said you had left to go on our date. Don't give me some stupid excuse." 

"But baby, I suddenly got an idea half-way here and needed to work on something!" he insisted desperately. 

"Mhmm, I'm sure you did get an idea. What, did you think of a new position?" 

"Huh?" 

"You smell like Marron. I don't care how hard you scrubbed, you can't wash the scent off that easily. I'm a sayajin, remember?" 

"Baby, the reason I smell like Marron is because her house was closest when I got my idea." 

I stood there with my mouth agape. Did he seriously think I would believe that?? "Trunks, I'm the daughter of Son Gohan. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to convince me." 

"Come on Panny, I'm telling the truth!!" he insisted. 

"Trunks, I have put up with this far to often during the course of our engagement. I'm sick of it." 

"Panny, please, give me another chance!!!" he begged me, "I love you, I'll do better next time, I promise!!!!!" 

"It's too late for that Trunks. I've given you second chances. I've given you third chances, fourth chances, fifth chances...I'm done Trunks. I am so sick of it. I'm only twenty-one and I feel like I've been married to an unfaithful husband for fifteen fucking years. I can't deal with it anymore. It's too late for promises." 

_Cold winter winds that chill my heart with sleet & snow  
Not from the North come to this glacial abode  
But from your dimension cryogenic limbo  
I'm freezing  
I'm frozen_

"But Panny, I love you!!" 

"I love you too Trunks. That's why I have to leave you. It wouldn't hurt as bad if I didn't love you so much. But I do. I don't think I could live with you, knowing what you have done. I don't think I could lie in bed with you without thinking and wondering if you had been with Marron or some other woman earlier that day. I'm sorry Trunks, it just isn't going to work." 

_Too late for apologies  
It's too late  
It's too late  
It's too late_

I had tears filling my eyes, threatening to spill over all throughout that little speech. As I was talking, I had been slowly twisting the diamond band off my finger. I took his hand in mine now and pressed the ring into his palm, curling his fingers over it. A tear slipped out of my eye and slid slowly down my cheek, dripping off my chin and hitting the floor as I pulled away. "Good bye Trunks," I whispered as more tears followed that first. 

I turned away from him and moved to close the door. 

"But Pan--" he started. 

_It's too late (too late)  
It's too late (too late)  
It's too late (too late, too late)  
It's too late (too late, too late)_

I just shut the door quietly, firmly and went back to the couch, collapsing onto it as my composure completely fled my body and I dissolved into tears, sobbing into a pillow. 

It was too late for forgiveness. 

_Too late for apologies_


End file.
